Merilwen
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: I'm a cats fan and just wanted to write out this story i had i my head


A/N I do not own any of the cats characters just my oc Merilwen and how you say the name is like this MARE-ILL-WEHN

MERILWEN

It was a rainy night in the junkyard. All the jellicos where asleep in there deens warm and dry. All that could be heard was the pitter patter of the rain drops.  
when all of a suden a car screached by throughing a small bag out the window. When morrining can the rain had stop,the ground muddy and little drops dripped from the piled up junk. As the cats starred to wake. The kittens were frist out the deens but stoped dead in there traks. For in the center of the clearing was the disscarded bag. They all stared at it not one daering to move. Then the bag moved! They jummped back! When the older cats came out they noticed all the kittens crouded around the center. Munkustrap came to the front of the group " What are all you doing?" one of the kittens Electra spoke up " There's a bag over there and it's moving!" she said as sh pointed over to the bag in the middle. Munk called Alonzo over and together went over to the bag. Whale Munk opened the bag Alonzo will be waiting to pounce just in case what ever it is inside was dangerus. "Ok Alonzo on the count of 3, 1...2...3!" Munk riped opened the bag and all gasped! For within the bag was a young blue eyed bangel with a pink collar.  
As she looked around she saw she was in a junkyard and then noticed she was srounded. Going on alart mode she got up and started to hisss. Munk And Alonzo put there hands up to show no one will harm her. "Who are you?" Asked Munk but she said nothing to scared to talk. "Move aside young ones!" commanded Jennyanydots with Jellylorum." We'll take it from here dears." Munk and Alonzo nodded and went back to the croud but stay close just in case. " Now my dear what is your name?"  
Feeling less afraed now with the two kinder looking cats with her she said almost a whisper " Merilwen" Jellylorum said " Well now thats aname i've never heard before,What dose it mean?'  
Merilwen looked away twittering her paws " It means Rose,It's elvish." They looked at her funny and she contiued " m...my owner was in to fantasy stuff and thought it cute to give me a fantasy name." jennyanydots spoke up "Well my dear it's a very beutiful name." "Thank you." " Well now come with us so we can check you for injueries." Merilwen nodded and got up. Jenny led the way with Jellylorum helping Merilwen walk through the crowd. As jennyanydots and Jellylorum made shore she was healthy they talked and leared alot about the new comer. And in turn merilwen leard that none of the cats will hurt her and that Munk and Alonzo were just takeing percoshons. That it was nothing persanal.  
But the thing everyone wanted to know was how she ended up here in a bag. But Merilwen didn't want to talk about that just yet. So they just chatted about this and that and Merilwen got cleaned up.  
Later that day Merilwen met many of the other cats and they in turn made her feel very welcomed Mr. Mistoffelees even did a few magic tricks like pulled a rose out of thin air to welcome her.  
She got the full tour from Alonzo who told her about all the protector cats and what and who to avoid ( Macavity). After that she met the cats leader with Munkustrap and Alonzo.  
Merilwen was so awed and scared. " greetings young one I am Deuteronomy,what might your name be?" She looked down And studdered out "MEr...Merilwen sir."  
Deuteronomy cuckled and she felt even more nevus. " So Merilwen how did you get here?" " Well Mr Deuteronomy,-" Alonzo cut her off "Oh you can just call him old D. We all do."  
As she looked up at him he gave her a grin that made her smile and feel less nervus. "Ok and she began her tail. She told them how when she was a kitten the family got her for there little girl but as she got older about 1 year the girl didn't want her and so they got rid of her. " Do you have any place to stay child?" She shook her head. " Well then you may stay here as long as you like."  
As they walked out they were greeted by some of the other cats . Victoria asked " how'd it go?" "He said I could stay as long as i wanted!" said Merilwen with a big smile. Victoria and the others drug her away to spred the good news. "So, what was that back there?" " What was what Munk?" Munk roled his eyes " All that calling him Old D. and that swet smile!? That what!"  
"I was just triing to make her feel beeter." shruged Alonzo. " Whatever we all know how you are, welp go make your rounds Macavity has been near the area so be on gard."  
Laughing Alonzo did a mock salut with a"YES SIR!" And off he went.  
Victoria was just blabing away with Merilwen tring to hang on to every word but having trubble luckly she had Jemima and Electra to exslpane things to her that she didn't get.  
"Jellico ball?," "Oh yes! You'll love it!" Jemima said " Yes it is so much fun, especely when Rum Tum Tugger comes !" yelled out Electra "Who?" " You'll meet him soon enoff, who knows you might just find your self a nice tom " smiled Victoria. Whale the girls were chatting Alonzo walked by waving over to them and when he looked over at Merilwen gave a smile and a wink.  
"Well looks like you already got your self a tom." giggled Victoria. "And Munk's second hand man too!" said Jemima " He's cute and brave" said Electra Then the three told the story of when Macavity attacked the ball and how Muck and Alonzo fught him. In the end Merilwen was very impersed with him.  
Afew weeks past and the Jellico ball was just around the cornner. And all the cats had there jobs to do. Whale all the queens and some young toms got everything ready the older toms patroled around they'll take no chaces this time. " Merilwen can you bring this to Munk and Alonzo please?" asked Demeter She wanted to send her mate and Alonzo some lunch whale they were out but she and Bombalurina were busy fixing some lights that jennyanydots them to put up. So she figured shed let Merilwen do it besides Muck told her he thinks Alonzo really like her so off Merilwen went to bring them there lunch. When she returned she helped with the food and other odds n' ends that need to be done.  
All was ready and the night of the ball arived everyone was so exsided! Merilwen was but also being her frist time she was abit nevus. Vicky and the others helped her lear the dance moves and the songs.  
they also noticed Alonzo's fleirting with was getting more and more but she seemed to like it.  
That night the ball whent on with out a hitch and everyonre had fun and yah she met Tugger, He flirted with her to no end that is until Alonzo came up and asked her to dace with him.  
After the dace she went and found Vicky and they chatted. Many toms came up to Vicky but it seemed that none whanted anything to do with her. '"why , does no one like me?" she whispper to her self.  
" Oh, no they like you well enoff but every time they try to go near you Alonzo chases them away. He realy seems to like you." Bombalurina said sitting down next to her. " Really?" " Yep see Alonzo told Munk and Munk told his mate Demeter and of course she tells me everything." Merilwen sat ther stuned " wow" Bombalurina giggled" You bet wow , He's normly pretty fast when it comes to females but your diffrent, he's realy taking his time with you maybe he'll take you as a life mate." She said then got up and walked off to flirt with tugger. Leaving Merilwen to her thoughts. ( Take me as his mate? i know he likes me but he can't like that much ..right) She got up " I need some air."  
And walked off with out anyone seeing her, Or so she thought. The air was cool and refreshing and she loved the way it ruffled her fur. taking a deep breth and slowly letting it out she turned to go back. But stoped as an empty can rolled acrose her feet.  
Then followed by a whiked laugh. '' Wh...who's there?" Nothing,she slowly backed up and went to turn and run back to the ball but when she turned she hit a rather hard object. The object chuckled ,a deep sound that came from the cest.  
She looked up and saw just what or rather who the object was. It was a cat Tall and thin. She pushed away " oh sorry" she whent to leave but he graved her arm rather hard to." please let me go, your hurting me!" Agen she was met with a chuckle.  
" Where are you off to little kitten?" he asked " t..to the jell-" "NO YOUR NOT !" He said cutting her off. "What?!,No let go!" Merilwen tried to scream but a big paw clamped over her mouth. She tried to free her self but he was just to strong.  
" So, whats your name kitten?" he purred Her answer was muffled by his big paw still over her mouth. "Mine is -" " Macavity!" Hissed a voice behind them. (Macavity,oh god no the one cat you don't want to meet in a dark place) She thought,( wait she knew the other voice it was-) " Alonzo" Macavity hissed back. " Let her go!" " Why,this little kitten and i just getting to eachother" he said stroking her cheak. Which seem to make Alonzo mad this did not go unoitced and Macavity contued.  
Trailing his paw up and down her side. Alonzo had enoff and tried to attack but Macavity only used merliwen as a sheild. ( What can i do ? I can't run for help he'll get away and take her with him and i can't atack i'll end up hurting her. Damn it!) Just then Macavity let out a wale of pain! Alonzo snaped out of his thoughts just in time to see Merilwen hit the ground she had bittn Macavity and in turn he had hit her very hard nocking her down to the ground.  
Now was Alonzo's chance and he took it the fight lasted pretty long and boath parties were hurt quite abit. When Macavity heard yelling from the others he took that as his que to leave. Once he was gone and Munk sent out scouts to hunt down Macavity Alonzo ran to Merilwen's side turing her and picking her up. She opened her blue eyes to meat his gold ones " Are you ok ?" She nodded " why did you come out here?" " I just need alittel air" Before Alonzo could say anything eles Munk and the scouts came back." We lost his sent" Munk replied then smiled "You look terabble" " You should see him" " We should get back the others are waiting" Alonzo got to his feet helping Merilwen up as well. " So how did you know Macavity was here?" Munk look at him " Well to tell the truth I and many of the other toms thought you went to saduce Merilwen seeing has how you keeped every male interested in her away" To that Merilwen blushe and Muck smerked at his friend " But it was Demeter that senced him out then told me. And giving what happened before we didn't want to take any chances and now here we are" Alonzo nodded after they got back and checked out by jenny and jelly. Merilwen was bombared with questions form the others whale Munk and Alonzo went to report to Old Deuteronomy. The next day found Merilwen standing in the middle of the junckyard just like when she was first found, her scard and nervus and everyone round her but this time Old Deuteronomy sat up on the highest tigher looking down on her ( Am i in trubble or something ) she tought.  
It had been just about a week since the Macavity insadent so what could it be? Just as she was about to ask Alonzo came out of the crowd and in to the clearing. " Alonzo whats going on did i do something wrong, Am i getting kicked out wha-" Before so could finsh Alonzo crahed his lips to hers once they parted he got down on his knee. " Will you be my mate?" he asked. Merilwen's eyes filled with tears and she nodded yes. He wanted every one to know that boath he and she are off limets form now on thats why he aranged for it to be like this with everyone whatching. He realy didn't want her to feel scar or uncomfable but it had to be done and the look on her face was worth it.  
Later that night Alonzo and Merilwen became mates for life THE END


End file.
